1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an image capturing module and a method of assembling the same, and more particularly to an image capturing module for saving focusing time and increasing assembly flatness and a method of assembling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, it has become more and more popular for portable devices such as mobile phones or PDA to be equipped with an imaging module. Furthermore, since the market requires these portable devices to have more powerful functions and smaller sizes, it is necessary for the imaging module to generate high quality pictures and to be of small size. One improvement of picture quality is to increase the number of pixels. The pixel number of an imaging module has already increased from the VGA-level 30 pixels to 2, 3 or even 8 million pixels, which is now common in the market. Another improvement lies in the definition of the image. Thus, the imaging module of a portable device also develops from a fixed-focus mode to auto-focus mode or even optical zoom mode.
The auto-focus mode employs the principle of moving the lens in the imaging module suitably according to various distances of targets, whereby the optical image of the desired target is focused correctly on an image sensor to generate a clear image. The common ways of activating the lens to move in the imaging module include activating by a stepping motor, piezoelectric motor and voice coil motor (VCM). However, when both the image sensor and the sensor housing are disposed on the same stacked datum plane of the circuit board, the assembly tilt angle of the sensor housing relative to the image sensor would be increased, thus the image quality provided by the imaging module cannot be improved due to the increased assembly tilt angle. Besides, it is very time consuming to manually focus the imaging module relative to the image sensor.